An Inevitable Change
by Sky-Thorn
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a moment by the Lake. It's AU-ish, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Please R&R!


**AN: Yes, it's slightly AU in that the War isn't happening, and they get together! And no, I don't know where Harry is either… Probs somewhere about the castle with Ginny :p Please review, I'm rather proud of the writing in this and I wanna know if you lovely people think the same. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not at all. Not ever. *cries* **

Ron and Hermione were sat by the edge of the Great Lake. The hot summer sun was baking down, but Ron was bent over a book. Hermione, for once, had no book in front of her, and was just enjoying the sunshine, her eyes closed in rapture. Ron kept sneaking glances over at her every so often. The sun's light caught in her hair, making it glow a golden brown, almost as if it was on fire. The light played across her face, making her look, in Ron's eyes, absolutely radiant. A small smile graced her lips, and Ron was hit with a sudden desire to kiss her. Instead he forced his eyes back to the book he was trying to read; only to find them wandering back to Hermione. They rested on her hands, which were placed on her stomach, and tried desperately not to follow the curve of her body further up. Of course he'd 'noticed' her, he was a guy after all, but that didn't stop him from trying to hold his wandering eyes back. Plus, he knew Hermione would hex him into the middle of next week if she ever caught him. Not that he was the only one, you understand: He'd seen Harry's eyes linger a little too long sometimes. But they were guys, and if the Yule Ball had taught them anything, it was that Hermione, if she wanted to be, was beautiful.

Ron's reverie was broken by the sound of Hermione's voice. 'I hope you're studying Ron.'

Ron's eyes flew to her face, but her eyes were still closed. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't caught him staring. He turned his eyes back to the book. 'Course I'm studying 'Mione. '

'Then why haven't I heard a page turn in five minutes then?'

He looked over at her. She cracked one eye open and fixed him with the best glare she could muster, considering she was half asleep. He noticed that her face was turning a bit red in the sun, and knew the last thing she would want was to get sunburnt. He reached for his wand and pointed it at her face. Her other eye flew open, and the glare strengthened. 'What are you doing?'

'Sunscreen charm.' He pointed at her face. 'Mum taught me it. You're getting sunburnt.'

Hermione realised her face did feel a bit warm, but not all of that was the sun. She had caught Ron staring at her, rather than studying, but the look on his face had stopped her from hexing him. Instead of just outright staring, he had been consciously trying not to look at her chest. There was no teenage gawking there, just almost a sense of awe and respect that she hadn't been sure Ron was capable of. The thought of Ron looking at her so reverently had sent a wave of heat to her cheeks, and she had had to speak up.

She nodded at Ron, who was still pointing his wand at Hermione, ready to perform the charm. 'Go on then.' He smiled, before his face changed to one of complete concentration. He muttered the spell under his breath, and carefully moved his wand over her face. She felt a cool sensation cover her face, and she sighed softly. Her eyes flickered up to his face, and the concentration and caring shown there took her breath away. As he reached the bottom of her chin she tilted it up slightly, indicating he should carry on with the exposed skin above her top. His eyes quickly sought hers, and were met with a steady gaze. He nodded slightly, and focused back on his task. As he finished, she wordlessly held up her arms, and he directed the charm over those too. He finished and risked a glance at her face. Her lips had resumed their serene smile and her eyes had closed until she realised he had finished. They slid open with a wide smile, her eyes seeking his. 'Thank you.'

Ron felt himself blush. 'No problem.' He went back to reading his book, part of him aware that Hermione was watching him. She shifted after a second, and he looked up to see her reaching for her own wand. At his puzzled look she smiled. 'I just thought it would be nice to return the favour.'

Ron smiled, but shook his head. 'It's ok, thanks. I already did the charm this morning.'

Hermione frowned. 'But doesn't it wear off? And did you remember to do your ears and the back of your neck? They look pretty red.'

Ron realised with a grimace that he had forgotten the back of his neck. 'It doesn't wear off very quickly, but I forgot the back of my neck.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'What's the spell?'

'Solarum Protegeo.'

Hermione moved from her comfortable spot to kneel right behind Ron. He heard her mutter the spell, and felt the cooling sensation spread across his neck. She took her time, and he began to realise why her eyes had slid closed. The cool sensation caressed his skin, and he could tell she was casting it with the same amount of care as he had. He suppressed a groan, and turned his neck, trying to give her a signal that she could stop.

Hermione got the hint and finished casting the charm. She chuckled to herself as she moved to sit back in her original position. Ron frowned. 'What?'

Hermione smiled. 'Nothing… It's just that that's like the magical version of rubbing suntan lotion onto someone else.'

Ron's frown remained. 'What's suntan lotion?'

Hermione laughed. 'It's the Muggle version of that spell. It's a cream that you rub into your skin, and it stops you from getting sunburnt. Rubbing it into yourself isn't so bad, but rubbing it into someone else…' She paused, looking for the right words, knowing that Ron would make the connection between the Muggle and magical versions. She reasoned that, from the looks Ron was giving her earlier, he was mature enough to realise the true meaning of what she was about to say. '… It can be quite… Intimate.' She averted her gaze, instead choosing to look out over the lake.

Ron looked at her, the true meaning of her words sinking in. He felt the blush creep up his ears and onto his face, but he took some small comfort in the fact that Hermione seemed to be as embarrassed as he was. He saw the pinkish tinge to her face that he had thought at first to be sunburn, but he realised now was pure embarrassment. They stayed like that for a long moment, Hermione staring out over the lake, Ron watching her, the silence stretching awkwardly until Ron shifted uncomfortably. 'Ah.'

Hermione looked back at him, and their gazes met. They stayed like that, until Hermione cracked a smile. Ron followed, and soon they were both laughing. Hermione shook her head. 'Why are we being so awkward about this? It's not as if it's weird, I mean, isn't that what friends do for each other?'

Ron had opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated. He deflated slightly at the mention of the word "friends". 'Yeah, friends. 'Course it is.' He turned and picked up his book from where it had been abandoned on the grass, and started to read again.

Hermione frowned slightly at Ron's seeming concentration on his book. She had seen him deflate at the mention of 'friends', and found herself wondering why she had even said it in the first place. She fully recognised now that what was between her and Ron went deeper than just 'friends'. She was just unsure how to use this information, and, if she was honest with herself, a little scared. She settled back into the grass, her mind racing.

They stayed like that for hours. The only words that passed between them were Ron asking for clarification on a few things, but the tension in the air seemed to thicken with every passing minute. As the sun began her descent over the Great Lake, Hermione could take it no more. Ron looked up from his book in confusion as Hermione placed a hand on the page he was reading. She had moved to be kneeling in front of him, their height difference removed so they were eye to eye. She blushed, and took a deep breath, unsure where to start. 'Ron… You know what I said about us just being 'friends'?'

Ron's heart began to pound in his chest. He had thought that Hermione hadn't felt the attraction and tension between them, that it had only been a product of his fervent wishful thinking. Obviously he had been wrong. 'Yeah' he said, hoarsely, before wetting his mouth and trying again. 'Yeah, I remember what you said.'

Hermione bit her lip. Ron's eyes fell to her lips, before he forced them back to her eyes again. Hermione blushed even harder. 'Well… I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is I didn't mean for it to sound like that, it just slipped out, what I meant was…' She paused and looked down, breaking the eye contact between them, partly out of frustration and partly out of embarrassment.

Ron gently reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. Hermione's gaze flew up to his face again, and he smiled softly. 'I feel it too 'Mione.' His thumb started tracing small circles, and he felt his whole world narrow down to just the two of them. 'I've felt it for far too long to hide it now.'

Hermione smiled, and reached up, letting her hand cover Ron's. His thumb stilled, and for a second he panicked, terrified that he'd said too much, had pushed her away. His fears were soon removed as he gazed into her eyes, and saw the same feelings that were rushing through him reflected there. He felt a magnetic pull, and he leant forwards, his hand gently encouraging her to do the same. She gladly obliged, and they paused with barely a breath between them. Ron searched her eyes once more, making sure this was what she wanted. 'Last chance to turn back' he whispered gently.

Hermione replied by closing the last distance between them, brushing her lips against Ron's gently at first, before repeating the motion with more force and passion. Ron responded in kind, his hand moving to tangle in her hair, drawing a gasp from her. He took advantage of her open mouth, his tongue sweeping in to brush against hers, sending an electric thrill through both of them. Soon they were kissing with all the passion that had been simmering between them ever since they had first met.

At some point they had moved so Hermione was lying on her back, with Ron above her, his slight weight pressing on her, sending more thrills through her. Ron desperately wanted to let his hands wander, let them roam across the curves that he had been sneaking glances at all afternoon, but he restrained himself. He was determined not to screw things up by moving too fast.

Eventually, the sun sank beneath the horizon, and the air began to cool. The two of them broke apart, gasping for air. Ron's eyes slid open to see Hermione's eyes opening as well. They held each other's gaze until Hermione started giggling, and Ron soon followed, resting his forehead against hers. The mirth faded to contentment, and they both shared smiles that said volumes about the change that had just occurred. Ron was relieved to see no doubt or regret in her eyes and her smile. He glanced round, as if only just realising how dark it was getting, and moved to stand up. He offered his hand to Hermione, who gladly took it. Ron picked up his book, which had lain forgotten in the grass, before turning to walk back to the castle. As they walked back side by side, Hermione reached over and took Ron's hand. Ron looked at their joined hands shyly, and Hermione squeezed his hand, reassuring him that this was OK. He smiled back, and the two of them walked back to the castle, hand in hand, the beginning of a new chapter in their lives unfolding before them.


End file.
